Stubborn
by Mrs.Amanda Belikov
Summary: Rose never warned the front desk about Dimitri chasing her, therefore they never left the MOTEL. Who will Rose meet? What relationships will she form? What can she possible cause inside a small town like this? Do they ever find out who really murdered Queen Tatiana? How does Jill come into all of this?


This is one of my fIrst stories. Hope you enjoy and feel free to give me any tips :) Also I am looking for a beta reader, I think I may have found one but not sure.

* * *

(This is what happens if Rose never ran away from the MOTEL in the last book of the first series, Last Sacrifice.)

All I remember was falling asleep against the passenger window. Sydney had tapped on my shoulder to wake me up, and I wished that it was Dimitri waking me up. I lifted my sleepy head off of the window and yawned. My eyes looked around to check my surroundings and we were parked in front of a motel, it's name was MOTEL, pretty lame and blunt.

We got out of the car and got our bags and I was still a little upset that Sydney hadn't packed me any jeans. I flung the backpack over my shoulder and followed Sydney to the lobby. She got me and Dimitri a room and herself a room. She handed me the key and stayed silent because of the long drive and her fatigue, we walked down a long narrow hallway.

This place defintely wasnt very impressive, at all. You could tell that this place was old just by the smell and it looked abandoned before I saw the man in the lobby earlier, I could already imagine how much fun I would have here. Incase you didn't notice, that was sarcasm.

We followed Sydney down the hall, both as silent as her because of our fatigue as well and I saw the room number on one of the dirty doors. "This is our room Sydney, bye and goodnight." She said goodnight and bye to us and Dimitri was the last to say it. I unlocked the door and walked inside. The first thing I noticed was that there was only one bed, Dimitri would probably sleep on the floor or do guard duty/night watch. I slung by backpack off of my shoulder and sat down on the bed, the only bed in the room by the way.

I slipped into Lissa's head. She was talking to Adrian about helping to find who framed me. I relaxed and said soothing things to myself, attempting to calm myself down and I felt myself slowly slip out of a tall, pale, blond and slim body and Dimitri was sitting in a chair across from me. I tried not to look knowing that he could catch me and I was still mad at him because of how he had said 'Love fades, mine has' but couldn't help but look at him. Why was I doing this?! Wasn't I supposed to be mad at him?! I finally decided to break the silence. "Shouldn't we be out there helping them find out who framed me instead of sitting here, like prisoners?" Dimitri sighed and I noticed that he looked a bit frustrated and tired but spoke calmly. "What good is it going to do if we get caught?" "We're not going to get caught." "How are you so sure?" "I just know, and besides what good are we doing here?" "We are out of danger." I sighed this time.

"Can't you just try one day?" He asked me. "How am I supposed to stand one day here? There is nothing to do! I don't even think that they have cable!" I exclaimed, almost yelling but he hadn't provoked me so I would try to calm myself down. Well me trying to mentally calm myself didn't work and I tryed making a break for the door but it only took him a second to grab ahold of me. "Let me go!" I screamed and stomped his foot, which had a shoe on and he only flinched. Not my smartest action to get away. My arms struggled against his hold and I tryed to wiggle out of his grasp but his grip was so strong. My elbow met with his chest and he had let go of me. I was a little stunned that he had let go of me so easily because I know my elbow shouldn't have hurt him that much but realization kicked in and I sprinted towards the door. His warm arms quickly wrapped themselves around my waist and I was pinned to the bed. "Let me go!" "Quit struggling Roze." I ignored him and kept wiggling around, struggling to move in his grasp but I just kept wasting my energy, also, not one of my smartest choices. "How do you think Lissa would feel if you got hurt?" He asked me and I quit struggling. My eyes locked with his and I felt a devilish smile start to form at the corners of my lips, I kissed him. He kissed me back and I wanted so badly to continue kissing him, especially since he kissed me back but I had to leave, so I punched him in the face and sprinted out the door.

The janitors cart was outside the door so I shoved it so that it would delay him and ran as fast as I could, not knowing where I was going. I heard Dimitri curse in Russian behind me and felt this huge wave of anger overcome me. My long blond hair rested on my shoulders while my slim, long, pale legs crossed as I sat on a bar stool. I was confused because I was able to control when this happened, what could have made her this angry?

A huge flash of anger overcome me again, so much I felt like punching a wall, but the last time the real me had done that I broke three knuckles and was about to use compulsion to hurt these stupid royal moroi because they were talking about my best friend, Rose. A comforting hand rested on my shoulder. "Calm down Liss, it's just their opinion. Come on, let's go take a walk." Adrian said and I slightly relaxed and followed him out of the bar.

Ugh! I was now present in my own body and Dimitri had cuaght up to me. He had tackled me and now had me constrained. We were both laying on the concrete and I didn't try to fight back. I would stay here, because I know how much Lissa cares about me and I know I couldn't risk myself getting hurt.

"What?" Dimitri asked. "I am not going to fight back anymore, I know how much I mean to Lissa and she almost got in trouble because they were talking about me." "Who is 'They?" "These stupid drunk royal moroi talking shit about me." He looked thoughtful and then seemed to make a decision that was a 'No'. "If I let go will you not run away?" He asked me and I said yes. The arms around me hesitantly removed themselves and we both walked back to the motel room, the rather shitty one.

He opened and held the door for me and I walked inside. The clock to see how much longer till bed time, it was 7:00pm for the human schedule, which we would be using from now on. I decided to take a look at all of the stuff Sydney had bought me and I sat down on the bed, starting to go through all the stuff.

A bunch of shirts and dresses were in there but I didn't see very many shorts, actually none. Everything had been token out and had no bottoms at all, not even underwear. I got up and said "Do you have any bottoms in your bookbag?" "I don't know, I haven't looked yet." "I didn't have any, I'm going to go ask Sydney if she has them or if she knows where they are." He nodded and got up to go through his backpack while I walked out and headed to Sydney's.

My hand formed a fist and knocked on the door, three sounds of wood and the knuckles on my fist making contact before I heard her soft voice, muffled by the shitty wooden door. "Who is it?" "Rose" "Come in." My hand grabbed the knob and had to forcefully twist it because of all the rust and walked in. "Do you know where any bottoms are? All I have is tops and dresses." She gave me a confused look. "Let me check, I was sure that I put some in there." She said and we both walked to the room.

I opened the door and Dimitri was still going through what Sydney had brought him, sitting in the same seat from earlier. She looked through all of the clothes on the bed. "One sec, let me go and check the car." I nodded and she left. I sat back down on the bed and started putting my clothes back in the bookbag.

"Umm... Rose?" Dimitri said and I turned around, "Yes?" "I found your bottoms." I stood up and walked over to him, there was a whole bunch of thongs and booty shorts hanging out of the top of his bag. I picked up all of the shorts and thongs, no regular underwear or shorts. I set them down on the bed, confused but felt a smile coming on because of how funny it was and also that Dimitri had been apart of this.

"What?" He asked me. "I don't think Sydney is one to go buy thongs and booty shorts." He didn't say anything, he was trying to avowing my eyes I assumed and Sydney walked in. "Sorry, I didn't find anything left in the car."

"Sydney? Did you get these?" I turned around and held up a thong between my fingers that were painted hot pink and orange because when you were in a jail cell there wasn't much to do. So you could paint your nails and them not get messed up. She stared at what was in my hand, shocked at first and then her expression turned confused. "No." So apparently she didn't get them and somehow they appeared in Dimitri's bag. I don't think these were meant for Dimitri either, obviously.

All of a sudden Sydney's expression changed to understanding and she put her hand over her face and groaned. "I know who did it, she thought it would be funny and switched some stuff out of the bags before I left."

"Who is she?" I asked her and for some reason this reminded me of Viktoria . "My youngest sister." She said and I nodded. She left and I was left with Dimitri.

I decided to take a shower since I've been in the same clothes for a while, because of the long trip here and barely any restroom breaks. "I'm going to take a shower." I said and grabbed the all clothes I needed and put the rest of them in my bag. I walked into the small bathroom and undressed after setting my clothes down on the bathroom counter. The hot water started and loudly pattered on the shower floor.

The shower turned off and I opened the glass door to the small, unworthy of my precense, shower. My arm extended to touch a soft, thick, and white towel off of the towel rack and wrapped it around my curvy body and then a smaller towel to wrap around my long, wavy, dark brown hair. "Eeeeekkk!" I screamed as a mouse scurried across the cracked vinyl floor. "Dimitri!"

Dimitri appeared in the doorway and his eyes lingered on my body for a moment before meeting my eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"There was a mouse!" I practically yelled in a high pitched, squeaky voice and he smiled, a smile that was hiding a laugh. "What?!"

"Your not scared of strigoi but your scared of a mouse, that's ten times smaller than a strigoi and more scared of you than you are of it?" He asked with a full out grin plastered on his face and both of his eyebrows raised, I gave him the look and his face turned sort of innocent but he still had his stupid grin on his face "Okay, okay." He said with his hands up. "Where did you see it go to?"

"Over there by the edge of the shower." I said and pointed with my index finger.

He walked towards the shower and I went out of the bathroom to watch from afar. He grabbed a washcloth and picked something up, most likely the mouse and it was not happy because we were dhampirs. I moved out of his way so he could put it outside and hoped that it would do okay. I love animals although they don't love me and was always jealous that they loved Liss.

I went back into the bathroom and finished getting dressed. After getting dressed and finished brushing my hair, I walked out of the bathroom and Dimitri was sitting in the same chair he was earlier. "Is there enought hot water for me to take a shower?" He asked with a slight smile, eyes roaming my body almost as if I was naked and he had a hint of lust in his eyes. A smile formed at the corners of my lips and I said "Yes." He stood up from the uncomfortable chair and grabbed some clothes, then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I sat down on the bed and it was around lunch time so I decided to wait till Dimitri was out of the shower to go the the DINER because it seemed like the right thing to go together with him and Sydney, since now we were practically stuck together in this, I don't even know what to call it anymore. I turned the TV on and fell into a dreamless slumber.

My eyelids shot open to the sound of shooting. I instantly shot up from the bed and realized it was just the TV. My muscles slightly relaxed from their tensed position and I looked around for Dimitri but he wasn't here, I was about to go look for him when the shower turned off. My hand went immediately for my brush, not wanting for him to see my hair a mess and started brushing my hair in record time as he got dressed in the bathroom. I put my brush back when I was finished and sat down on the bed and waited for Dimtiri to come out of the bathroom.

He came out and he smelled sooo good! He looked extremely sexy with his wet hair and v-neck shirt.

"Want to go get some lunch at the DINER with Sydney? I'm starving." I asked him and he said "Sure." I got up rom the bed, thankful that I had sometime to myself, alone then went over to ask Sydney if she wanted to go with us and we soon were all on our way to the DINER. Walking since it wasn't even worth the time to get in the car.

I thought of us walking in slow motion towards the DINER for like a movie and us dressed up like gangsters and laughed, Dimitri would be sagging his pants, Sydney would be wearing a tank top with black washed out jeans and Vans for shoes and I'd be wearing a tight tank top with short shorts and heels. All of us in black and I could only imagine the reputation we would have together.

They both looked at me with expressions that said 'what the fuck' but were curious as well. "I was thinking of how we would look like if we were gangsters." I said and Dimitri shook his head smiling while Sydney looked mortified. A laughed escaped from my cherry chap-stick covered lips, again and said "Sydney it's not as bad as you think, we'd all look cool as gangsters. Even you and Dimitri." Dimitri raised his eyebrow, amused while Sydney, on the other hand looked even more mortified.

"I'd look cool as a gangster?" Dimitri asked with his eyebrow still raised, I wished I could do that. A smile formed just at the look of him and I said "Yes you would, you would be dressed in all black and you'd be sagging. We'd have this huge reputation and most people would be scared of us." He managed to raise that pesky eyebrow even more and asked "Oh really, what would Sydney look like?"

"She would look alot like me. She would be wearing all black, she would have a tank top, black washed out jeans and vans for shoes. I would be in all black as well. I would have a tight tank top, short shorts and heels and I think we'd be one of the most badass gangs out there, or at least look like one of the most badassed gangs." I said, chuckling and Dimitri was looking at me from head to toe, probably trying to picture me as a gangster. We walking into the DINER and I couldnt get the picture of us as a gang out of my head. We all sat down in a booth me next to Dimitri since Sydney was an alchemist and wasn't very fond of our vampire race, well, I wasn't going to complain because he still smelled like a fresh man out of the shower. The waitress came by and asked for what we were drinking and then left while we checked over the menus.

In my head all I could think of was that wanted some pancakes, bacon and fried eggs with toast and, of course, Dimitri. The waitress took our orders and came back shortly with our drinks. Weird, usually you get your drinks before you order your food. I checked my phone while Dimitri and Sydney did their usual small talk. A notification pooped up saying that I had a message saying that he loved me and asked how I was doing. I texted him back that I was fine and that I loved him as well. Getting that message from Adrian just made me think of before I was in jail and how Dimitri had acted toward me, it was probably because the last time I saw him that was what was going on in this mind of mine. My expression changed and I said that I had to go to the bathroom, then left for the bathroom, hiding my face with my long, thick, dark and wavy hair. That was one of the reasons I liked my hair, sometimes in St. Vladimir's I would lower my head down and face the desk with my hair draping over the sides of my face with my eyes averted to the desk when I wasn't feeling well or just depressed.

I had shoved my phone back into my back pocket on the way and tryed to hold back my tears till I got to the bathroom. The tears came and lightly rolled down my cheeks to my chin and then dropped on my pants after I sat down in a bathroom stall, that had writing all over the sides and door of the stall. I don't know where this came from, not saying that I don't care about this but that it was so random to have this thought right now, but I felt bad for all the children that have been here, they deserve better than all of this. A soft knock sounded on the stall door and I froze. "Sydney?" I asked although I knew it was her and I wished that it was Lissa on other side of the door. I had missed Lissa before I even left court and now I miss her more than ever.

"It's me." She said softly and her voice soothed me, it sounded motherly, although I would never know how a real motherly voice sounded like. "Can you come out?"

The latch on the door slowly moved to the right then I pushed the door open and hesitantly stepped out, knowing that I looked like a mess although I have barely been in here for a minute. She stood there for a moment, deciding whether to hug me or do something else to help me then decided and walked to the sink to wet a paper towel then helped me fix my makeup. "Are you okay, Rose?" She asked and I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it right now, maybe later." I said and she nodded. Knowing that I probably wouldn't tell her very soon, or I could forget to tell her. We both walked out after she confirmed that I looked fine and sat down at the booth. Our food had came while we were both in the bathroom.

We both sat down and were followed by silence. Sitting next to Dimitri just made me think of what he had said before we left, "Love fades, Mine has." I checked my phone, again, aware that I could end up feeling worse than I just had a few minutes earlier and leaned back in my seat, beside Dimitri who was just reminding me of how I felt earlier more and more. I shouldn't be this upset, he hasn't made me very mad since we got here. It's actually been pretty good except for when I tryed to run away, but I had kissed him before I ran and he kissed me back. I smiled at that thought and Sydney saw my smile and gave me a curious look. I mouthed to her later, meaning I'd tell her later if I could remember and she nodded at me. Dimitri noticed that she was nodding at me and turned his face from hers to mine and our eyes met for a moment and then he turned back towards her, the way he acted, not only this time but on other occasions as well it was like I really didn't matter anything to him. 'Whatever!' I said to myself, knowing that he had to care about me, but I just was to blind to see it now. Now I just wanted to go back in the bathroom and cry more and more, he barely payed me any attention. What is wrong with me? When did I become so emotional? Suck it up, Rose. I said to myself and promised myself that I would try not to cry as hard as I could for the rest of the day and, besides, I was already halfway through so I only have like half of the day left to go.

* * *

My phone didn't have any new messages so I put it back in my pocket back pocket and started picking at my food. by the time I was finished it looked the same as Sydney's tray, since she barely eats anything she gets, which makes completely no sense to me. We payed for our breakfast and started our way back to the MOTEL. I put on my headphones and Goldie by a$ap rockie started playing and it reminded me of gangsters, which made me start giggling and feeling what I think a high person would feel like. I never remembered how it felt like because when I got drunk, I got to drunk. My life by 50 Cent, Eminem, and Adam Levine started playing next and I felt like I could connect with the lyrics. I hadn't noticed that they were both looking at me like I was crazy again and I said "Gangsters." and they nodded and started their stupid small talk again. Let Us Move on by Dido started playing next and we finally ended up at the motel.

* * *

I followed Sydney to her room instead of going to the room me and Dimitri were staying in. "Sydney, I know I said I'd tell you but I'd rather tell you tomorrow."

She turned around and gave me a comforting smile and said "That's fine." and I smiled back, a smile that was a bit forced and walked back to me and Dimitri's room, or as my stupid english teacher always said that we should say it, Dimitri and I's room. I knocked on the door and he said "Who is it?" He said and I felt a sudden urge of hate for Lissa because of how she practically abandoned me when she was with him. I managed to say my name. although it sounded strangled. He opened the door and said "You don't have to knock to come in, this is your room too." He said and I had a whole lot of smart ass things to say but he hadn't done anything to me so I just nodded and walked past him to sit on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I wanted to tell him the whole reason I was upset was because of him but I just didn't have enough energy, besides this was only the first day, surely it couldn't be this bad tomorrow. Now that I had just thought that, it probably was going to be worse. I ignored him and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up around 6:00 and stretched. "Sleeping beauty awakes." I heard a godlike Russian voice say and I rolled over to face him, he was sitting in the same chair from earlier. I was confused, he had just called me sleeping beauty, but why? Why had he changed his mood so quickly? I still remembered how I felt yesterday but I managed a smile for him. I got out of bed and ran a brush through my hair before walking out the door. I put my headphones around my neck so I could hear the faint sound of music from them without them blasting in my ears so much that I can't hear anything else. My foot steps made a slight splashing sound as I walked through the puddles from last night's rain to the snack vending machine lobby or whatever you call it. I payed attention to all of the colors, sounds,smells and all the beautiful things of nature on my way there. I had even stayed outside a minute longer just to relax and enjoy me peace alone outside.

My footsteps were muffled by the stained, dark blue carpet when I walked inside and saw that I was the only one in here as well but I'd rather be outside. My hand checked my pockets for enough to buy a candy bar and walk back outside. My legs bent so I was now in a sitting position on the edge of the pavement and unwrapped my candy bar to nibble on it. My mind was on Lissa and I wanted to check up on her but I knew I'd end up crying in the end and I had already promised my hardest not to cry.

I sit there for I don't know how long just thinking of stuff. Like how things had come to this, who the murderer is, who would want to blame me, why my parents had left me for the school and I just now found out who my father is. I noticed someone had came up behind me, probably Dimitri depending on the size of the shadow and I could just tell. In my periphery I saw him sit down next to me.I felt his arm go around me and he pulled me closer to him, and I scooted closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and started sobbing. He tightened his grip on me as if to protect me from whatever he thought was bothering me. I still was confused, about him and so many things that I had just gave in.

He rested his cheek on my forehead and felt myself calmed down but didn't stop crying. The last thing I remebered was Dimitri carrying me back to the room and tucking me in under the bed before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up and yawned. The clock read 8:00. I rolled over on my side and saw Dimitri reading one of his western books. "Did you bring that or did Sydney get you it?" I asked and he looked up from his book and smiled "It was in my bag, so I'm assuming Abe also said it was mandatory."

"You suck." I said and he smiled even more. My face was buried back in the pillow for a few minutes and then lifted it back up to find Dimitri smilng at me. I smiled back, although unsure why he was smiling. my tired self managed to get out of bed and brush my hair, I couldn't stand someone seeing my messy hair, but when I was alone I probably wouldn't brush it right away. I put the brush back in my bag and sat back down on the bed to watch some TV.

"Do you want to take shifts to night? If your not feeling well I can take yours." He said gently and I knew he was talking about the night shifts I had dreaded about. "No, I'm fine. I can even take the first shift since I practically slept all day." I said and he nodded. I went back to watching TV.

I check the time and it was around 9:30. "You should probably be getting to bed, I'll start the first watch." I said and he got up to get dressed in his pajamas, in the bathroom. I sat in the chair he was just sitting in and I know this is weird, but, it was warm. My red fingernails pressed the power button on the remote to TV off so he could sleep and sat back down in the chair. He came out of the bathroom in blue and white checkered flannel pajama bottems without a shirt on and I couldn't helo but stare at his chest. I tryed to look away but how could someone not look? I finally was able to look away and I heard him get in bed and pull up the covers.

It was completely dark and all you could hear was all the bugs and frogs outside. The timings for the shifts were already in my head and knew I when I needed to wake Dimitri up for his shift. I sat there in silence wishing I was in bed with Dimitri but then had to tell myself to pull it together. I didn't want to go into Lissa's head because I would end up crying in the end so I just sat there, like a wimp. I know it's weird, but I watched Dimitri sleep, he looked so peaceful, without a care in the world about anything. My hand, out of habit grabbed my phone to check it but I still haven't got any new messages so I put my phone back in my pocket and heard very faint crying. I looked over at Dimitri and saw that his body was racking with sobs.

I got out of the chair and put a comforting hand on his arm, slowly so I didn't startle him. "What's wrong?" He began crying slightly louder and I got in bed next to him and put an arm around him. I used my free hand and ran it though his hair. I said soothing stuff to him like everythings going to be alright. I felt him relax, but not completely and he stopped crying but he would sniffle from time to time.

I kept stroking his hair and felt him calm down and relax even more. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I...I had a bad dream." He said and I nodded. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked him. I heard him take a deep breath. "It was about me as a strigoi, all the horrible things I had done while I was one. All the innocent lives I took. I can still see their faces every time I close my eyes. All the horrible things that I had done to you. How could anyone forgive me for what I had done? I had no care for any other being, all I cared about was power. I wish that I could go back in time and change my actions." He said and started crying again. "Dimitri, I forgive you, I forgave you before you were even turned back."

I know he disagreed with me. I kept saying relaxing things to calm him down and kept stroking his hair. He stopped crying and I felt him relax again but he had labored breathing. I waited for him to fall asleep before attempting to get back up and sit in the chair. I had to be really careful of not waking him up, the slightest move gone wrong could wake him up, because I was still in the bed with him. I managed to get out of bed without waking him up. I sat back in the uncomfortable chair and wished, again that I was in bed with Dimitri.

I sat there purposely and didn't wake Dimitri up for any of his shifts because of the rough night he had, had. The sun rose and I thought of waking Dimitri up, but it was only 7 in the morning, and he was still getting used to human schedule. Since the sun had risen that I could get dressed for breakfast without the worry of strigoi busting inside.

I got up and grabbed my outfit for the day and changed in the bathroom. I came out and brushed my hair. My stomach grumbled, but I wanted to go out and find someplace to eat with Dimitri and Sydney, I decided to go get a snack at those vendors I went to yesterday, I wrote a note an left it on the chair just incase Dimitri woke up while I was gone. I grabbed a roll of money that I still had leftover from when Adrian had lent me money to find Dimitri and glanced at Dimitri before leaving. He looked so peaceful.

My feet barely moved, walking one of the slowest paces I have ever walked to the vendors, taking in all the sights, smells and sounds. It was very peaceful and beautiful out here. It made me want to see more nature and take a walk in the woods, but I had only told Dimitri I was going to the vendors on the note. I'd have to go there sometime soon, since we're going to have so much freetime here I could probably go sometime today. I wanted more time outside in this peaceful and beautiful environment so I sat on the edge of the pavement instead of making my way inside to the vending lobby. I thought of yesterday and how Dimitri had his arm around me. I also thought of Sydney and that I should go and check on her, I wanted to tell her why I was crying yesterday but as I played the conversation over in my mind, I figured I wouldn't know where to start or how to tell her everything that's been going on. I wanted to tell somebody, I just didn't know how. I wanted Lissa to be here but at the same time I didn't, because she would probably go for Dimitri, a pang of anger erupted inside of me but left as quickly as it came and I just let the sadness take over.

I wanted to stay in this one spot all day, but knew I couldn't so I got up and went inside to the vendors. The first thing that hit me when I walked inside was the lights, I prefer natural lights over these fake luminescent shitty lights. I walked up to the nearest vendor and couldn't make up my choice so I decided to buy a bag of regular Lays chips. I was lucky and the bag hit a king sized snickers on the way down and they both fell down. I smiled and grabbed them both out of the bottom of the machine and walked outside to sit on the edge of the pavement. I didn't really feel hungry anymore, most likely because I had tooken so much time to finally get the snacks, so I just set the snickers and chips down beside me. I sat cross-legged or indian style for some people and thought of what Lissa was doing right now. I wondered if she missed me as much as I missed her right now.

I layed back and stared at the cloudy sky, it was probably going to rain sometime soon, I loved playing in the rain and hoped that it would rain today so I could go outside and play in it, I know it's childish but we don't have much to do here, so why not. I loved the way the raindrops felt on my skin. I saw a cloud that was shaped like a jockey riding a horse and a cloud shaped like a chariot, but without the horses. I continued cloud watching for a while without a care in the world and I was so relaxed and peaceful. It was probably time to go because I had spent more time out here than I had intended.

I picked up my snacks and walked back as slowly as I could, savoring my time outside. I opened the door as quietly as I could, careful not to wake Dimitri up if he was still sleeping. I slowly stepped inside and Dimitri wasn't in bed, but the bathroom door was closed and I could see light coming out from the bottom, where the door doesn't quite meet the floor. My body relaxed a little as I sat down on the bed and waited for him to come out. The candy bar fell out of my pocket and I thought, why not? My hand reached down to pick it up where it had fallen on the floor, the plastic wrapper soon came off and I nibbled on it while I waited for him to come out.

He came out of the bathroom and smiled at me, I smiled back. He had changed his clothes and brushed his hair. He looked like the gangster thing I had thought of earlier except he wasn't sagging his pants. "All you need to do now is just sag your pants." I said and giggled. He raised his eyebrow and then looked down at what he was wearing. He smiled at me, understanding what I meant. "Like this?" He said and attempted to sag but it was pretty clear he had never sagged before. I got up smiling and went behind him, "No, like this." I said and pulled his pants down to where they would be if he were actually sagging. I could tell that he was surprised but he tryed to act like I hadn't affected him by strutting around the room. I full out laughed at how ridiculous he looked and at how he was strutting around the room. A full out smile appeared on his face, one that lit up his whole face.

"Come on, we have to go show Sydney!" I said exitedly and he gave me a look like I was crazy. "Ok, fine, I'll go only under one circumnstance, if you dress up in your gangster outfit too." I smiled and ran to the bathroom with the bookbag full of clothes. I got dressed just like I had described it when I had told them, tight black tanktop, black short shorts, and heels. I even added some make-up and did my hair in record time. I walked out of the bathroom, rather sexily if I must say so myself. Dimitri's eyes roamed all over my body and I smiled seductivey at him. He was trying to look away, or at least look like he wasn't looking. I twirled around for him and saw him gulp.

"Come on, now let's go see Sydney." I said and purposely brushed up against him on my way to the door. I turned around just in time to see his mouth form an O and him cover his mouth from sound coming out, I wondered why he was being so easy to... I don't know what word to use, but it was not this easy to get him like this at St. Vladimir's. I turned back around and opened the door, pretending like I didn't see it so he wouldn't act embarrased.

I walked to Sydney's with Dimitri following me, probably staring at my ass. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She said. "Rose and Dimitri." I said. "Come in." I opened the door and stepped in. Her mouth dropped to the floor but for a different reason than Dimitri earlier, when he saw me come out of the bathroom, but tried to hide his surprise. "What are you two wearing?!" I smiled and said "These are our gangster outfits from when I mentioned them earlier. Look, I even got Dimitri to sag his pants." I gestured to Dimitri and her mouth dropped below sea level. He stood there like a rock. I smiled and forced him to twirl around like a ballerina and me and Sydney bursted out luaghing. "Oh my gosh! I have the perfect thing for me and Sydney! Be right back!" I said and ran out of the room to Dimitri and I's room. I grabbed two pairs of black sunglasses and an outfit that looks like what I described for Sydney. I quicky ran back to Sydney's room and said "Here, put these on." and she looked at me like I was a crazy bitch, well I was in a way. She finally took the clothes and got dressed in her bathroom. Dimitri and I waited for her to come out and she finally did but thought that dressing up was ridiculous. "Here, try this." I said and handed her a black pony tail band for her to put her blond hair in a pony tail. I put my sunglasses on while she out her hair up in a pony tail. "Why are we doing this?" She asked after her hair was put up.

"I don't know, I just thought it'd be cool." I said. "Want to go get some breakfast? Or we could go shopping for some groceries and Dimitri could cook us up something." I said and Dimitri raised his eyebrow but didn't complain about cooking. "I think it would be nice for us to eat something homemade." Sydney said and so it was decided. "Come on." I said and left Sydney's room, Dimitri right beside me.

We walked silently to the front of the MOTEL and I looked around. I saw a small store that had ads of food so they must have some kind of food there. I walked across the street and into the store. I wasn't very impressed, at all. "What do you want for breakfast?" Dimitri asked. "How about some bacon and toast." I said and he set off towards the freezer section. He grabbed two things of bacon and a loaf of bread, along with some butter. He checked out the bacon, bread and butter. We crossed the street and went back to our room. He started cooking breakfast in the small kitchen in this shitty hotel. Or motel, whatever it's called. "I'm going to go to Sydney's." I said and he replied okay.

I walked out the door and nibbled on my candy bar that I had picked up before I walked out the door. I slowly walked to Sydney's, savoring my time outside. I took in the natural light. I closed my eyes and lifted my face up to the sky to feel the warm rays of the sun. I stood there for a few minutes and then started to slowly walk to Sydney's, taking in as much of the beautiful surroundings as I could before having to go indoors, again. I saw that Sydney's door was open and quickly ran to see why it was open, thinking that maybe she had been attacked or hurt. She isn't the type of person that you would think to leave a door open because she was all neat and quite a perfectionist. She was inside sitting in her bed cross-legged doing paperwork. I was relived. She looked up from her paperwork and smiled. I smiled back and asked "Can I come in?" She nodded her head as yes and I stepped inside. "Dimitri is making bacon and toast." I said and looked around. "Sounds yummy." She said. "Why do you have the door open, like on purpose?" I asked. "I hate these cheap luminescent lights so I thought I would let some natural light in, these windows are so dirty I bet they would block most of the light out."

"I know, right. I bet I have enough change in my pocket to live here for a whole year."

"I know you wouldn't like it here, I don't even think Dimitri can hide how much he dislikes this place. But, we have to stay here until they can find out who framed you." She said and I nodded in understanding.

"Do you believe that it was me who killed Queen Tatiana?" I asked her after moments of silence.

"No, I don't think you did it. Your just not that type of person. You may kill strigoi but you would never kill anything else on purpose, and her murder was on purpose. I know this is off subject but, I was thinking that I saw a brochure on this town in the main lobby, it had a bunch of pictures on it, meaning that they must have some sort of fun stuff to do out here. You know, like fishing, swimming, parks and other stuff like that."

"Oh my gosh, that sounds like fun!" I said and raced off towards the lobby. I got to the lobby and grabbed one of the brochures while the main desk guy was giving me weird looks.

"Do you mind?" I said and walked back to Dimitri and I's room. I could have been alot more rude and I probably woud have been if not for the exitement of the brochure. I opened it to the first page while walking to our room. The brochure wasn't very cool looking but it had lots of information. It had lots of pictures of stuff that Sydney had described. "Ahh!" I yelled as I fell down and face planted on the concrete. I heard laughing and lifted my face up to see this Asian/Mexican girl with black curly hair, with an entourage that had some people laughing and some people looking apologetic. If I wasn't happy from seeing the brochure I would have done something about it. A few girls and one guy, who was extremely hot, separated themselves from the group and walked over to me. "You okay?" One of them asked. She was tall like a moroi and had caramel hair, she wasn't a moroi though.

I nodded my hand and outstretched her hand and I took it. I thanked them and

I got to our room and the door was open like Sydney's door. I walked up to the doorway and saw Dimitri buttering toast. "You too?" I said and he turned around to look at me.

"Huh?" He said.

"The door, natural sunlight because these shitty windows barely let any sunlight inside." I said and he just stood there for a moment.

"What happened to you?" He asked and I looked down at myself. I was covered in mud, great to go Rose.

"I fell down and this asshole laughed at me."

I set the brochure down on the nightstand and grabbed some clean clothes, stupid brochure, now I'm going to have to change out of this sexy outfit. I searched my bag for something at least half as sexy and found a tight hotpink tanktop and some jean shorts, I should wear these with my navy blue flip flops. I actually thought this was around the same amount of sexyness. I went to the bathroom and changed. I fixed and touched up my makeup and hair while I was in the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom and picked the brochure back up and sat on the bed with my ankles crossed. The main thing that I wanted to do was go fishing out in the woods. They had a whole bunch of other stuff but i'd do that later. I folded up the brochure and set it back down on the nightstand. I thought about going over to Sydney's but I had no clue of how to tell her about Dimitri, she would think bad of him after that and we had to get along together, besides he has BARELY made me angry or mad, or even mentioned anything that I don't like, YET. I also said barely, if you didn't notice, although you would have to be blind to not notice. I sighed and Dimitri turned around to look at me, "What's wrong?" He asked."Nothing." I said and layed all the way down on the bed so that my head rested on the pillow, that smelled like Dimitri's aftershave and fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the light and saw that it was Dimitri who had woken me up. "Breakfast is ready." He said, smiling. I rolled off the blanket that I was for sure someone other than me had covered me up with. I got out of bed and sat down at the table, not giving a care about how my hair looked, it is very rare that I will do that. Dimitri put a plate in front of me and I put the bacon inside of my toast to make a sandwich.

Dimitri and I finished, without talking and I got up from the table to put my dish in the sink. I decided to take a shower to pass time. Instead of changing clothes I'll just put the same clothes on once I am out of the shower. I went inside the... extremely dirty, shitty, nasty and many other words, bathroom and grabbed a towel from above the mirror, and since I was short I had to get on my tip toes and I knew it was a nice view for guys. I turned around and Dimitri wasn't even paying attention. I was a little pissed off but brushed it off and and closed the door to undress. I got in the shower and I forgot to get my favorite shampoo. I mentally slapped myself and got out of the shower, at least Sydney did get me something that was important to me. I wrapped the towel around me and walked out of the bathroom over to my bookbag. I searched and searched for my shampoo but I couldn't find it. I looked up at Dimitri who was staring at something near me, most likely so he could see me in his periphery vision and I smiled. "Have you seen my shampoo?" I asked him. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his guardian mask. I could see his eyes full of lust though, "Is that it, right there?" He asked and pointed to my shampoo. I looked towards to where he was pointing and smiled, "Thanks." I said and got off of my knees to pick up the bottle, that smelled like a whole bunch of tropical stuff. I stood up, and my towel fell down. "Shit!" I muttered and crouched down quickly to pick up the towel, to late! Dimitri had already saw me. I blushed and ran to the bathroom, and dropped my towel, again! I closed the door and looked in the mirror, my expression was like What The Fuck Just Happened?! Oh my gosh! I forgot my shampoo out there! I slowly knocked on the bathroom door. "Dimitri? Could you please hand me my shampoo and towel? Please?" I asked shyly and heard some shuffling outside the door, and a slight knock. "Yes?"

"Here is your stuff." A russian accent said and I cracked open the door and took my shampoo and towel. I closed the door and turned around to see a mirror that was pointed directly where I was standing when the door was cracked, so Dimitri saw my ass. I couldn't help but smile.

I got in the shower and finished in about 20 minutes. I dryed off and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and Dimitri was sitting in the chair, and looked up when I opened the door. He quickly looked away and I knew he was blushing. I smiled and said "I am going to go check up on Sydney." He nodded, still not looking at me and I left, though wishing he would look at me.

I exited through the door and saw it was raining, I left the door wide open and ran into the rain, I felt the cold drops of water touch my eyelids and flinched every time they hit my eyelids for some reason, but I loved the water so much. I was so happy and I had barely any clothes on, so I could feel the cold rain against my skin. I loved the feeling of the water, thats why I could sometimes take long showers just standing there feeling the water run down my body and singing in the shower. I laughed at myself singing in the shower but I couldn't help it, I sang every time I was in the shower.

I saw Dimitri leaning against the outside of the room, protected from the rain and he had his arms crossed and was staring at me, smiling. I smiled back and walked over to him, soaking wet. "Come on!" I said and grabbed his hand and tryed to drag him to the rain but he was stronger than me. I turned around to beg him to come with me into the rain, he was staring at our hands. I decided to say something so it wasn't awkward "Come on, please?!" I asked him and his eyes slowly moved up from our hands, briefly lingering on my boobs before meeting my eyes. I smiled and he let me drag him out in the rain. I lifted my face up towards the sky and felt the cool raindrops on my skin and saw Dimitri do the same and we were both still holding hands. The only sound was our breathing and the ran hitting the objects around us.

I smiled and said "Dimitri?" He turned towards me and opened his eyes "Yes?" He asked and I kissed him. He was surprised at first but returned the kiss hungrier and it soon became more passionate than before. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I ran my hands through his hair, he moaned and I slightly smiled and felt him smile back and lower his hands slowly, as if this was a dream. I drew back from the kiss and he looked at me confused and he loked sexy when he looked confused and I smiled at him. "Well, I've got to go check up on Sydney." I said and broke away from his hold to walk to Sydney's, but she was standing outside our door staring at us.

I smiled at her and speed walked over to her and mouthed, your room, now. She nodded and we both walked silently to her room, well more of speed walking than just regular walking. She opened the door and I followed her inside and as soon as she walked in she said "What was that about?!" and turned around to face me. I smiled and said "I'll tell you later." She nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Did Dimitri give you your breakfast?" I asked her and she nodded and pointed toward the small table that looked exactly like the one me and Dimitri ate at. Our rooms looked exactly the same. I nodded. "I found some fun stuff to do here, would you like to go do something tomorrow?" I asked her. "Sure." She said and her phone started ringing and I got up and left to let her talk. I started heading back to the room.

I walked in the places where it was raining, letting the cold drops hit my skin. I saw the door was open to my room and looked inside Dimitri was laying in bed, taking a nap. I wondered why he left the door open. The only reason I would have left the door open was to here the constant noise. I can't go to sleep in complete silence, well I can but I prefer there to be at least a little bit of noise, like a fan or the tv. I walked inside and didn't know what to do other than to sit in the chair, because Dimitri was sleeping I couldn't wash the dishes so I sat down in the chair and I know it's weird but I watched Dimitri as he slept. He looked so peaceful and happy, and sexy. I smiled in spite of myself and thought about how Dimitri always read while he was in this chair, so I grabbed a magazine a started to look through that.

I finished looking through the magazine and it was only a few minutes till 12, so it was around lunchtime and Dimitri still wasn't up. I stood up and set the magazine down on the nightstand. I looked around for something to do and didn't find anything. I remembered I had my Ipod with me and I plugged my headphones in and started listening to music.

Another hour went by and he was still asleep so I made a PB & J sandwhich for lunch and ate a bag of potatoe chips to go along with it. I opened the fridge and poured myself some Coca Cola for a drink and ate my lunch at the table Dimitri and I ate our breakfast at earlier. I was in the middle of drinking my Coca Cola when I heard snoring, I put my cup down and smiled. I looked at the snoring Dimitri and he shifted and the blanket fell onto the ground. I got up and walked over to where the blanket had fallen and tucked him in with the blanket. I smiled again at how peaceful and cute he looked before going back to the table to finish my lunch. I finished my lunch shortly after and it was starting to get darker and darker out so I closed the door. All that was left was the flourescent lights but this time I actually liked them, to bad because I was going to have to shut them off because Dimitri was sleeping. I turned a lamp on and shut the lights off so that I had some light but not much.

I sat back down and listened to his snoring, I thought it was cute and smiled. Who would have thought Dimitri was one to snore? I didn't want to leave Dimitri although I had thought of going over to Sydney's a few times. He rolled over so that he was facing me and opened his eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Do you know that you snore when you sleep?" I asked him. "I've been told that before but I don't think I do." He said.

"Well, you do."

"Pretty sure I don't." He said smiling like he knew he was wrong but was just messing around with me.

"You wanna bet? I'll tape record you snoring, although that sounds weird of me to tape record you while your sleeping."

He chuckled and said "I know I snore."

I smiled and said "Well imagine that, badass Dimitri snores, and, he knows it too."

"I don't think I can imagine that, it seems way to far off."He said and chuckled, again.

I chuckled as well and asked "How did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty good, I had this dream."

"What was the dream about?" I asked him and saw a slight blush on his cheeks before he put his gaurdian mask on.

"Was it a good dream?" I asked smiling and he nodded. "Who was in the dream?" I asked.

"Me, and someone else." He said.

"Who is the someone else?"

"A... relative."

"I know your lying, it was me in the dream with you, wasn't it."

He blushed and slightly nodded, "Well imagine that, badass Dimitri was having wet dreams about me, and, he snores." I said smiling.

"I never said what my dream was about!" He said, pathetically trying to stand up for himself but I thought it was cute and just smiled even more.

"But it was about that, right?" I asked and he didn't answer. I saw him turn even more red. "It's alright Dimitri." I said and reached my arm over and patted his arm and he just blushed even more, if it was even possible.

We sat there for a few moments in silence until I saw his boner through the blanket. I chuckled and he gave me this curious yet confused look. "Do you really want to know?" I asked him. "I'm not sure." he said. "Nice boner Dimitri." I said and burst out laughing as he tryed to roll over but got caught up in the blankets. I couldn't see his face but I was sure it was cherry red. "It's fine, it's not like your the only one to get a boner and get caught." I said and he just layed there.

I got up and walked to the other side of the bed and layed down next to him, on my stomach. He moved his head so I couldn't see his bright red face. I rubbed his back to sort of calm him down and let him know that's it's fine and fell asleep doing so.

I had a dreamless sleep, although I wish I could have had a wet dream about Dimitri and I. My arm was around Dimitri, I wasn't sure if he was sleeping but to me it looked like I was using him as a huge teddy bear but my arm barely went around him. He was so close I could feel his warm body against mine, his back was against me. I had to go to the bathroom really bad! I removed my arm from his waist, ever so slowly, careful not to wake him up if he was sleeping. I managed to move my arm and tryed to slowly inch away from him, but he was already awake and rolled over to face me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Be right back." I said and went to the bathroom.

I came out and layed back down on the bed, next to Dimitri and asked him "How long were you awake?" He pondered the question for a few moments and said "Around one to two hours."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't want to wake you up." He said and I smiled because it sounded so sweet.

"Thanks." I said and shifted positions on the bed because I was uncomfortable.

"Your welcome." He said.

We sat there in silence for a few moments until I saw the clock. "Have you ate lunch yet?"

"No, have you?"

"Yeah, I ate a PB & J sandwhich, some chips and Coke while you were sleeping earlier." I said and he nodded. He shifted so that he could see the clock and said "I'll just wait till dinner. It's not that long anyways, just an hour left. Do you want to see if they have someplace other than the DINER to eat at?"

My eyes lit up and I said "I have a brochure of this whole place it has all these fun stuff that we could go to tomorrow and I'm sure it has some restuaraunts in it." I got off of the bed and picked the brochure up from the night stand and layed back down next to Dimitri. I opened it up to where I had saw the DINER earlier and me and Dimitri looked at all of the restauraunts. "How about that one?" I asked and pointed to it on the brochure. It was a seafood restauraunt and I've been craving jumbo popcorn shrimp for a while, or possibly some fish and homemade chips. He didn't respond and I turned to look at him, he was sleeping. I smiled and got up to put the brochure up and got back in bed next to him and felt a warm arm go around me and smiled even more. Apparently he wasn't fully asleep. I moved around so that I was facing him and he saw me smiling and he smiled as well. "Were you faking?" I asked him with both eyebrows raised since I couldn't raise only one at a time. "Yes." He said and we both smiled even more.

"Just so you could get closer to me? You don't have to fake to get closer to me." I said and kissed him, he was surprised but returned the kiss more passionately. I ended the kiss and looked up at him, grinning like a freak. He looked down at me and we were both wrapped in eachothers arms. He smiled at me and I had this feeling that he felt like I forgave him after what he did to me as a strigoi, because of how I treated him. It was a weird feeling, but soothing as the same time.

"What should we do till it's dinner?" I asked and my preverted self said a whole bunch of naughty things. "We could go over to Sydney's, talk, play out in the rain, play hide and seek outside with Sydney, or not, I'm not sure if she'd play with us, watch a movie-" I said answering my own question. "We should watch a movie!" I exclaimed and jumped up from the bed."Be right back" I yelled and ran out of the room. I ran to the small store me and Dimitri went to, to go get breakfast. I remembered seeing a sign about Breaking Dawn. I slowed my speed as I approached the store and saw the stand of movies as I walked inside. I picked that movie up and this movie that's title was something like The Hill Of/With the Eyes. I bought the movies and went back to the room and sped up as soon as I speed walked out of the store. I slowed down as I neared the door to me and Dimitri's room and walked inside. I saw Dimitri shift so he could face me and I showed him the movies. "Let's save the horror one for later and watch this one right now." I said and held up Breaking Dawn part 1. I put the DVD inside the CD player and grabbed the remote for it. I sat back down next to Dimitri and forgot to turn off the lights so I got back up, turned them off and then layed back down next to him.

I pressed play on the remote and we started watching the movie. Sometime within the movie I pulled the blanket up to my shoulders and me and rested my head on Dimitri's chest. The movie finished and it was dinner time. "Come on." I said. "Let's go get some dinner." and patted Dimitri on the arm as a guesture to get up. We both got out of bed and I turned the TV off while he turned the light on. He put his leather duster on and I put on a light jacket. He opened the door for me and when I walked out I said "Thanks." I said and he replyed "Your welcome." and we walked to the restauraunt together. "Do you think Sydney will forgive us if we go there without her?" I asked him and he said "I was thinking of asking the same thing." He said and we both chuckled. the rest of our walk was pretty quiet but I enjoyed the nature around us.

He held the door open for me on our way inside and we did our thank you's and your welcome's. Dimitri and I sat down at a booth. A waitress came by and we ordered our drinks, I ordered a diet Coke and Dimitri ordered some water with a lemon on the rim.

"So..." I said.

"So... what?" He asked.

I smiled, "I like that song and... I don't know, I can't think of anything to talk about."

"Rose Hathaway can't think of anything to talk about?" He said and raised his eyebrow.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed with a smile, not yelling, although it may seem like I am, but I am not.

"Stop What?" He asked, and raised his eyebrow even more.

"Your eyebrow!" I exclaimed.

"Oh this?" He asked and raised his eyebrow again. I playfully smiled and moved into his seat and tryed to push my his eyebrow down with my thumb but he kept raising it back up, we were both smiling and laughing and didn't notice someone was watching until the waitress cleared her throat. We both looked like we had been caught stealing cookies and she said "Here is your order." and placed our food down on the table, she kept eyeing Dimitri and put the food on the table as slowly as possible so she could look at Dimitri, I gave her the evil eye and I know she saw it but she made her looking even more obvious. I could tell Dimitri was getting uncomfortable under her gaze and tryed his best to ignore her. She finally left and I could see her staring at him across the room.

Why the fuck was this bitch looking at him like that?! I mean he was good looking and all that but she had no right to look at him like that! I looked at Dimitri and gave him a playful smile, and then kissed him, very hungrily. He was extremely surprised but kissed my back and he was the one to end it. I knew the reason, it was because we were in public. I turned around to look at the waiter and her eyes were everywhere but on I us, I smirked. Serves you right, Bitch! I thought and should have yelled it, but it'd just embarass Dimitri.

We finished our dinner and the waiter came to give us the bill that had Call me ***-***-**** written on it. I didn't know what to think. I just wrote 'In your wet dreams!' and paid. I walked slowly to the door and pretended to talk to Dimitri while I watched the waiter walk over to the table and pick up the bill, she was shocked and looked up and searched the room for Dimitri and when she found him she just gaped open her mouth even more. He saw her and was like 'What the fuck?!'. We left and he asked me "What was that all about?" I devilishly smiled, stopped and turned towards him.

"I wrote something on the bill."

He raised his eyebrow and asked "What did you write?"

I used my thumb to put his eyebrow down and we both fell down from him trying to raise it and me trying to make it go down. I was on top of him and we were both laughing at first but then he silented and blushed. I got off of him and brushed myself off and then helped him up. I saw his boner and covered my hand over my mouth to keep me from saying something or laughing. He noticed and walked around to the other side of me so I wouldn't be able to see his boner. "So, what did you write on the bill?" He asked. "She wrote to call her and a phone number and then I wrote 'In your wet dreams!'." He whipped his head around and gaped at me. I laughed and he said "Your kidding me, right?!" He asked. "No, and the best part of it was that she thought it was you!" I said and laughed even harder. He looked humiliated and leaned up against the side of the MOTEL and put his hands over his face. "Oh, come on, it's not that bad. I'll even go back there and say it was me who wrote it." I said and started walking back towards the restauraunt.

He looked up at me as I walked to the restauraunt and I entered the door. I saw the waitress talking to an older couple and waited for her to finish before approaching her. I smiled a innocent, kind smile and said "I am so sorry, I was the one who wrote the note on the bill. I overeact when people look at my boyfriend and I saw what you had wrote on there and wrote that note on there. I am so sorry, I don't know what had gotten into me." She gave me a slightly surprised look and said "You two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked. I nodded and she said "Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry!" I smiled even more at her "It's fine we all make mistakes." I said. "Well I've got to get going, see you sometime later maybe, bye." I said and flashed her a grin before walking out. I sprinted over to Dimitri who was watching from afar.

He looked at me, as if expecting me to talk. "I explained it to her and she said that she was sorry and all of that."

"What did you explain to her?"

"I told her that I overeact about people looking at my boyfriend and how it pissed me off at how she said for my boyfriend to call her."

"So I'm your boyfriend?" He asked and seemed a little bit of everything, amused, confused, thoughtful and much more.

"I just said that so she would be sorry." I said, trying to come up with an excuse.

He nodded and put his gaurdian mask.

"Come on, let's go back." I said and began walking back to the room. I know that he might want to be my boyfriend but I didn't want to be tied down, not like there was any guys here anyways. I guess I might have to find some so they can be my excuse to not date him, why was I acting like this?! I want to date him but at the same time I don't, anyways, I was still dating Adrian.

We made it to the room and he opened the door for me and I said thank you and he said your welcome. I walked inside and sat on the bed. He came in, shut the door and sat down in the chair. "Want to watch the horror movie now?" I asked and he smiled and said "Sure." I smiled back and stood up to put the movie in and turn the lights off. I sat back down on the bed and patted on the spot next to me for him to come lay down next to me and he did. I pressed play on the remote and snuggled up against Dimitri.

The movie finished and it was around 8. I got out of bed and turned the TV off. I got back in bed next to Dimitri and suddenly felt tired. I yawned and asked "Could you take the first shift? I'm feeling really tired." I said and moved around so that my back was facing the ceiling, I turned my face towards Dimitri and saw him nod. He started to get up but I reached out my arm and caught his sleeve. He turned around to look at me and I said "Can't you stay here and take your shift?" I asked him and he smiled at me. "Of course I can." He said and got back in bed next to me. I felt him pull the blanket up and he put his arm around my waist. I relaxed into his hold and felt a boner against my ass. I chuckled and he said "I can't help it." I turned around so that I was facing him and smiled. He pulled me closer to him and I fell asleep in his hold.

I woke up and it was around 12. I felt my back against Dimitri's body and heard his light snoring in my ear, I knew he was asleep. I heard him say my name in Russian and then he moaned. I felt him thrust his hips and moan again. He whispered my name and I felt a boner against my ass. I turned around so that I was facing him and managed not to wake him up. I felt him thrust three times in a row and he let out a long, low pitched moan and his eyes fluttered. I smiled and thrust slowly back every time he did. I moved my hand down to his boner and began to stroke it. He let out a louder moan and gently ran my nails down his chest. I very gently kissed him on the on the lips and felt him kiss me back. I smiled and felt his boner enlargen. He moaned softly and I smiled. I pulled back from the kiss and asked him "What were you dreaming about?" He blushed but didn't look away. "Another wet dream?" I asked and he looked at me, shocked. I smiled and he asked "How... how did you know?" I smiled kindly at him and held up my hand and counted off fingers. I said "You were saying Roza in your sleep, you were moaning, you had a boner _and _were thrusting, it's not that hard, well, actually, you were pretty hard, anyways it wasn't hard to tell that you were dreaming about me." and smiled because he was extremely shocked and turned bright red, he looked away this time. "It's fine." I said and patted his arm, trying to comfort him, but the inner Rose had to make a joke of some sort or say something. "So, how good was I in bed?" I asked and giggled. He looked even more shocked and blushed even more, if possible. He answered, althouth I didn't expect him to. "We weren't in bed." He said and his his face from me. "Then where were we?" I asked him and he took a moment before speaking but said "In an office." I nodded although I knew he couldn't see me because he was hiding his face from mine. "Well then, how good was I in the office?" I asked him and he took almost a minute to answer. "Very, very good." He said and buried his face even more into the pillow that he was hiding his face in. I smiled and began to rub his back to comfort him. I felt him relax and he soon fell asleep. I smelled the pillow that smelled just like him and fell asleep as well.

We both woke up at the same time around 11. We both smiled at eachother and I said "Goodmorning." He said goodmorning as well and kissed me. I was surprised but my insitinct took over and I kissed him back. He pulled back grinning like a happy drunk hobo. "What was that about?" I asked him and placed my hands on his chest. "Just trying out something." He said. I smiled at him and said "If your going to try me out you might as well try for more than just a simple kiss." I kissed him hungrily and wrapped my arms around his neck. I entertwined my fingers with his hair. He kissed me back and rested his warm hands on my waist. I felt his tongue on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I slightly opened my mouth and soon both our tongues were battling for dominance. We both pulled back for air and after that continued to breath heavy. "All I wanted was a to try out something but that was fine." He said and licked his lips slowly. I smiled at him. "Come on. let's go get some lunch and I want to see if Sydney want's to go with us to the lake." I said and got out of bed. "How about you take a shower while I go get some stuff for grilled cheese." I said and he nodded. He got out of bed and got his stuff for a shower.

I left and walked to the store, I grabbed some butter, bread and cheese then checked out the food. The walk back was slow because I took my time watching the rain hit puddles and them cause ripples. I know I am weird.

I walked inside, me and Dimitri's room and set the groceries down on the table. Dimitri was getting dressed I assumed because the shower wasn't turned on. I sat down on the bed and waited for him to come out.

He came out with damp hair and smelled awesome. He smiled at me and glanced over at the table with the groceries on it before coming over to sit next to me. I smiled at him and heard a knock at the door. I said for them to come in and it was Sydney. "Do you guys want to go get some lunch?" She asked. "I was thinking that Dimitri could make up some grilled cheese and afterwards we all could go down to the lake." I said and she smiled at me and nodded.


End file.
